<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【殤浪】夢之斷片 by Kazaru_paraiso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702340">【殤浪】夢之斷片</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso'>Kazaru_paraiso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>白浪和太歲的一夜情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【殤浪】夢之斷片</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　被人抱著的感覺，有點像讓全身浸在熱水裡一樣。<br/>　　只不過水是液體，會隨著容器與外力改變形貌。而人就是人，雖然同樣都暖呼呼的，可對方頂在自己胸前的結實肌肉、環在腰上的強壯臂膀以及那穩健的心跳聲都一再提醒著，溫暖他不是等等就會冷卻的洗澡水，而是活生生的人──<br/>　　不對。是夢。<br/>　　他只是在做夢而已。<br/>　　……畢竟會這樣溫柔地擁抱他的人，這輩子從來沒有過啊。<br/>　　浪巫謠大致聽過擁抱的意義。那是家人、或者情侶間親暱的表現。但是人類是不會去抱自己的嗓子的，所以母親不曾抱過那個殺了她的孩兒。<br/>　　或許身在朦朧之中、意識一片渾沌時只剩聽覺能夠相信。除了兩股紊亂的臟器脈動外，好像還有什麼人在說話的樣子。<br/>　　「你我……都是男人。」<br/>　　那個人沙啞而低沉的嗓音相當溫柔、有些擔心，也摻了幾分憂傷。<br/>　　「你確定嗎？浪巫謠……」<br/>　　……啊啊。<br/>　　他很確定。已經沒有家人的他同樣也沒有伴侶，不可能會被任何人擁抱。所以這一定是做夢。即便肉體確實有被觸碰的實感，好像真的感受到溫度的自己也定是被幻覺影響而已。<br/>　　這夢境還真是越來越逼真了。<br/>　　從他們三人啟程前往南方後的某個夜裡開始，總是讓他哭著叫著對不起母親驚醒過來的噩夢，不知何時變成了屬於那個男人的世界。<br/>　　起初，男人在夢裡常常衝著他笑，還會抱怨既然難得出遠門，何必老拖著一張苦瓜臉。明明生得這麼俊，真是可惜了一副好皮囊……浪巫謠完全不能理解男人在講什麼，不過男人好像真的對他笑過，因此他只當是和母親的事情一樣，夢在讓他回憶白日裡發生的瑣事罷了。<br/>　　雖然從前酒客和老闆常說自己漂亮，嘲風也曾捏著他的臉頰嗔著說嫉妒自己的容貌，但是浪巫謠本身並沒有什麼美醜的概念。盲眼的母親從來沒有談論過他的長相，只在他小時候吩咐自己要把美聲獻給上蒼，在墜崖前說自己的聲音很醜陋，所以他應該……不是男人想的那樣吧。<br/>　　浪巫謠並非是什麼美麗之物。不是會被在意、會被注視，甚至是如珍寶般從骯髒的泥濘裡被拾起。如他這種隨波逐流之輩，就該如此悄然無聲地腐朽而終。<br/>　　……所以，應該是做夢。<br/>　　爾後不曉得為什麼，夢境裡的內容或許是映照了自己貪婪的內心，那種明知道劍客與女樂師並非漫無目的的旅人，仍偷偷冀望著他們能一直陪伴他的自私……總而言之，隨著時間的流逝，浪巫謠夢裡的男人逐漸變了調。男人會在自己沮喪時摸他的頭好言寬慰、聽他訴說自己的煩惱或聽他唱歌。偶爾會像友人一樣和他勾肩搭背，然後是牽手、擁抱、接著……<br/>　　最惡劣的是，即便清楚這一切都是虛假的夢，浪巫謠卻發現自己根本拒絕不了男人釋出的善意。更有甚者，寡廉鮮恥的他仗著知道這是夢境，所以無論男人做了什麼、或是接下來想對自己做什麼，他一概來者不拒。<br/>　　「浪巫謠，你這是想……嗎？」<br/>　　……當然可以。除了一個小小的矜持。<br/>　　這是夢境，所以眼前的人不是真正的他，自己是不會對著本尊以外的存在叫出那個名字的。男人很好，但自己不能這般褻瀆他。<br/>　　因為這只是夢啊。他只有做夢的權利，並沒有讓人如此珍惜著的價值。<br/>　　樂師模仿著對方的樣子，也跟著用自己的兩條胳膊圈起抱著他的男人，一雙本只彈奏琵琶的雙手悄然撫上那精實的背脊。<br/>　　「……好的。」</p><p>--</p><p>　　好的。<br/>　　浪巫謠允諾自己的嗓音好似──不對，是真的有魔性。這點在闖皇宮前他就知道了。然而，實際交手過後更是令殤不患吃驚。除卻已知的異能歌聲，身懷一身武藝的青年更是比睦天命描述的還要心思單純。<br/>　　可是這樣一個對自己這個魔劍大盜毫無敵意、甚至可說對誰都不曾有過邪念的青年，居然能毫不費力地使他心神蕩漾。<br/>　　親手植下禍根的正是殤不患自己。<br/>　　他不該讓那個總憋著心事不肯說的小悶葫蘆喝酒，本以為對方曾在酒樓謀生，儘管看上去還年輕，應該多少能喝一點──睦天命不喜歡酒的味道，但他手邊正巧得了一甕佳釀，殤不患知道得自制不能一次全喝，但飲一半剩下路上帶著又嫌笨重，所以好久都沒有酒友的自己，理所當然地就邀請了浪巫謠小酌一番。<br/>　　孰料浪巫謠的酒量竟差到一杯就能臉紅、兩杯黃湯下肚便開始搖頭晃腦，在他面前踩著極為不穩的步伐唱起歌來。<br/>　　「宛如……魔法般的……現象……啊……」<br/>　　今晚的歌曲似乎特別不一樣，但不諳音律的殤不患也沒能說出個所以然，只覺得這旋律與歌詞都和浪巫謠的醉態一樣新鮮。而在失態的青年醉得滑了腳前，殤不患連忙丟開自己手裡的酒杯，馬上衝到樂師身邊接了一把，才不至於讓浪巫謠跌在地上。<br/>　　朱唇輕啟，杏眸半睜，酡紅的面頰煞是好看，那在月色下難得敞開自己的青年美得不可方物。見著浪巫謠的嘴裡隱約囁嚅著什麼，殤不患連忙湊上前去，深怕自己漏聽了任何一個字。<br/>　　「唔……」<br/>　　青年似乎還是有點理智的，捂著嘴不願吐出本來已卡在喉間的字句。是自己不能聽的事嗎？也罷，明日過後的一切都不好說。而且殤不患私心覺得，縱是浪巫謠天賦異稟，比起跟著他和天命為了這些魔劍顛沛流離，應該會有更好的去處……才對。<br/>　　殤不患曾從睦天命那裡聽過一些浪巫謠的事。年紀輕輕便舉目無親也就罷了，無論是酒樓還是皇宮，其實都難以成為心思過份單純的樂師長久的居所。<br/>　　……或許，浪巫謠只是想要一個能容得下他的地方。可是就連這樣渺小的願望，對青年而言都遙不可及。浪巫謠那好看的淡色肉唇有些發白，可臉色卻因醉酒而紅潤異常。<br/>　　殤不患知道這是酒精的緣故。只能是酒精的緣故。<br/>　　「我好悲傷……」<br/>　　「啊？」殤不患一怔。唱歌時難免會投入情感不算，他還真的幾乎沒有見過青年如此率直地表達自己的情感。<br/>　　「說我是……鳥……」青年的聲音有些發抖，因此有些字殤不患沒有聽清楚。「我從來……啊……」<br/>　　鳥？殤不患想了想，赫然想起日前浪巫謠追上他們的那刻。<br/>　　──皇女的鶯鳥，別到籠外多管閒事！<br/>　　經過這些日子的相處，再遲鈍的人都可以看出來，浪巫謠其實一點都不喜歡被嘲風如寵物般飼養起來的那段過往。<br/>　　青年閒暇時除了撥弦唱歌就喜歡抬頭看天。某日殤不患隨口問了本人，白衣的青年只道他很懷念這樣的天空。<br/>　　因為，好久沒看見不是四四方方的天空了。<br/>　　……必定是自己一時嘴快傷透了浪巫謠的心。殤不患正想開口認錯，卻被對方伸出手來，緊緊揪住衣袖，怎麼甩也甩不開。<br/>　　「喂、浪巫謠，你──」<br/>　　隱約聽到有人在叫自己的名字，已經有點恍惚的樂師抬起頭茫然地望向聲源，卻已是滿眼婆娑。<br/>　　大概是喝多了情緒上來但無法遏止吧。殤不患嘆了口氣。走跳江湖多年他什麼樣的醉態沒見過，像浪巫謠這種安安靜靜在角落發牢騷的已經是很省事的了，再怎麼說都比藉著酒意胡鬧或隨地嘔吐來得好些。<br/>　　……然而浪巫謠終究是沒哭。或許是拘泥於男兒有淚不輕彈之類的俗話，可綠眸含著兩眼眼淚的樂師看得殤不患都心煩意亂，不知是被鬼迷心竅還是怎地，他居然將還抓著他外衣的青年收入懷中，像哄孩子般輕輕拍對方的背。<br/>　　過了些時間，殤不患才感覺到靠在自己身上的樂師在顫顫發抖，然後肩上逐漸有些濕潤……<br/>　　他從來沒有看過如此脆弱的浪巫謠。脆弱得如此讓人痛心。<br/>　　又過了良久，抽咽的氣音逐漸弱了下來，懷裡的身子也不再抖著了。<br/>　　殤不患本想著大概是浪巫謠累了，幫忙把人放平就睡下吧。別想多餘的事。殤不患告訴自己。<br/>　　讓浪巫謠躺平在床後，殤不患脫下自己被哭濕一片布料的的外衣，正在心裡琢磨著要不要幫浪巫謠也脫下那件白紗外套。畢竟那看上去就是要價不斐的好東西，壓壞了也不好，況且穿這麼多睡覺應該舒服不到哪裡去……然而他正和樂師的其中一隻袖子奮鬥時，樂師還淚汪汪著的碧眼又睜開了。<br/>　　「你……」<br/>　　浪巫謠居然像是讀懂了什麼一樣，主動將自己的外衣解開──更正，才不過轉眼間的功夫，眼前的青年就已經快把自己的上半身給剝光了。<br/>　　……浪巫謠從未在他面前打過赤膊。平日裡連洗浴時對方也總是扭扭捏捏地不願袒裎相見。但眼下這樣……這是在邀請他嗎？<br/>　　自己是不拒世俗之樂，但他還沒有心理準備要和男人相擁啊！<br/>　　「你我……都是男人。」<br/>　　這句話看似是說給浪巫謠聽的，更是說給他自己聽的。因為當殤不患察覺自己的視線會刻意避開浪巫謠露出一些的白皙肌膚，甚至還暗自在心中稱讚對方的胸型真漂亮……他已經發覺自己有點不正常了。<br/>　　……沒錯。剛剛才喝一小甕而已，而且浪巫謠也有分走一些，殤不患這個老江湖怎麼可能這麼容易醉。<br/>　　當然是男的，可是那又如何呢？還帶著醉意與倦容的青年如孩童般用力地點點頭，半裸的浪巫謠踢掉剛才殤不患給他掩上的薄被，青年身上的芬芳又鋪天蓋地般地朝他撲了過來。<br/>　　他已經快無法招架了。<br/>　　樂師的體重與容貌完全不襯的力氣並非自己能輕易忽視的。和對方交手過的殤不患當然明白這點，於是他用雙臂暫時固定住了正在躁動的青年，迫使對方看著自己。<br/>　　「你確定嗎？浪巫謠，你這可是……」<br/>　　第一次詢問對方，殤不患不想把話說得太露骨，而橙紅髮絲的青年也側頭渙散著雙眼，像是不識人話的幼兒一樣，本能地向身邊的大人討抱。<br/>　　……這樣下去不行的。殤不患。<br/>　　「浪巫謠，」不斷地被懷裡香玉一樣的人不經意地摩擦著，覺得胯下已經有點發疼的殤不患覺得自己已經快到維持理智的極限了，於是只能拋棄最後一丁點矜持，直接朗聲問他：「你這是想我抱嗎？」<br/>　　也不曉得是喝醉紅的或害臊赧的，青年露出期待已久的靦腆笑容，低聲應了句好後，雙臂便緊緊圈起向他提出邀請的男人。</p><p>　　──如飲醇醪，不覺自醉。<br/>　　陰錯陽差的夜晚從此開始。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>